IBC-13 Conquer The Strong Total Daytime and Primetime TV Viewing in August
The sequestered radio-TV network Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC-13) continued its leadership in national TV ratings with Viva-TV, the entertainment network of Viva Entertainment airtime on Channel 13 among urban and rural homes nationwide with the strengthened viewership of its morning block (6AM-12NN), according to industry-trusted multinational market research group Kantar Media in the government-owned networks (like RPN-9 and PTV-4), acording to chairman and CEO is Vic Del Rosario recently with improve the signal of the channel has shifted to commercial broadcasting, opening doors to private advertisers, additional commercial spots for IBC, and more airtime for public service announcements. For the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) buying the state-owned television networks Radio Philippines Network (RPN) and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) wanted to privatize boost the country’s coffers coffers in Aquino Administration for president Noynoy Aquino. The government has 100% stake in IBC and 20.8% in RPN, he said. IBC-13, which has the government-sequestered TV network with its innovative and creative core intact in the media industry also made Philippine TV history is now a strong third player on the local television, grabbing ratings and revenues from media giants ABS-CBN and GMA Network, also will reach throughout the Philippine and the Southeast Asian region along with new IBC charaters are mascots Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, NewspaperBoy, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ, they have helped IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. The network’s main broadcast facilities, news headquarters and satellite operations, offices and studio complex are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Dliman, Quezon City, Philippines with the transmitter tower located at the Coca Cola Plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco, Del Monte, Quezon City. The Broadcast City had IBC-13’s corporate headquarters, and the network’s news and public affairs department. Data from Kantar Media show that IBC-13 got an average audience share of 28% nationwide on total day viewership, or 10 points higher than rival ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 31%. The upgrade included new transmission systems, among others, as well as the rehabilitation of IBC-13's assets. IBC-13 further widened the lead in the morning block with an average morning audience share from 21% in last month to 30%, taking 3% shares from ABS-CBN’s 38% and GMA’s 32%, now down to 29%. This lead was mainly brought about by educational programs Cooltura and public service program Nora Mismo. Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba hit a national TV rating of 12.5% while supertsar Ms. Nora Aunor with a national rating of 11.6%, rattling the morning landscape and trampling ABS-CBN’s Two Wives (15.4%) and Be Careful with My Heart (22.6%), and GMA’s Kapuso Movie Festival (8.4%) and Chef Boy Logro (9.9%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It now has total of 3.250 million homes in rural areas across the Philippines (North Luzon, Central Luzon, South Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao) added to its existing 8.820 million homes in urban areas, bringing the total TV universe to 10.125 million homes nationwide. Kantar Media’s audience panel now covers and represents 50% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. This is in contrast to other providers that cover only the urban areas representing only 30% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. The Kapinoy network also got more intense Rosario-led Viva-TV maintained its primetime leadership for the whole month of August in viewer-rich primetime (5PM-12MN) when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers efficiently, as it garnered an average audience share of 23%, almost twice than ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 29%. This translates to a solid 10 percentage point lead or nearly 50% higher viewing that its nearest competitor. Viva-TV’s more primetime programs also reigned in Total Luzon, hitting an average primetime share of 14% vs ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 32%. In the Visayas, Viva-TV’s primetime viewership averaged 11% vs ABS-CBN’s 56% and GMA’s 25%, while in Mindanao, it registered 10% as compared to ABS-CBN’s 62% and GMA’s 18%. This dominance was mainly driven by Viva-TV’s top-caliber primetime offering on IBC-13 that continue to hold the top program rankings across the country in every region including Mega Manila. More Filipino homes also tuned in to IBC-13’s afternoon block (3PM-5PM), hitting an average national audience share of 18%, higher than ABS-CB'''N’s 39% and '''GMA’s 34%. Kantar Media, meanwhile, reported that 25 Kapinoy programs secured the top 10 spots in the list of 13 most watched programs in the country in August, which was led by teleserye Esperanza with an average national TV rating of 16.2% and the successful teleserye Pinokyo's Time for an average TV rating of 14.1%, while the phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club, continues to dominate the whole country as the number one program which rated at average national TV rating of 25.1%. And when primetime clocks in, IBC viewership soared to 23 percent or almost twice the number of households tuning to ABS-CBN had 49 percent share and GMA that had 27 percent share. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? remained to be the leading phenomenal game show with an average national TV rating of 16.9%, while Express Balita, on the other hand, is still the number one afternoon newscast in the country as it scored an average national TV rating of 20.7%. When it comes to comedy program, WOW! is still the undisputed leader with 9.7%. The Weakest Link, on the other hand, remained as the phenomenal game show in the list with 12.8%. Viva Box Office is the number one movie block from Viva Tagalog movies with an average national TV rating of 13.9% vs flagship news programs ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol (31.9%) and GMA’s 24 Oras (18.1%). The PBA Games ranks the league's highest vieweshop ratings by the Governors' Cup in the national TV ratings of 17.9% when plans for the PBA franchise for the 2012-13 season saw a banner season that set records in gate attendance as well as television ratings among the top 10 for the list of the most-watched programs. Meanwhile, Can You Hear My Heart (13.2%) claimed the seven spot in the top 13 and made it as the Korean drama on primetime in the list of the most-watched programs, while Sinemaks (11.2%) are among the top 20 in the movie blocks. IBC’s noontime show Lunch Break topped all daytime programs, including rivals It's Showtime got an average of 11.7 percent and Eat Bulaga ''which only hit an average of 15.8 percent. More programs also proved to be strong contenders in the ratings game as they occupied the 5th to 10th slots in the top 15. These includes ''The Jon Santos Show ''(16 percent), ''PBA Games (17.9%), Viva Box Office (26.6 percent), The Weakest Link (Saturday) (12.8 percent), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Saturday) (16.9 percent). IBC-13’s urban and dance mix radio iDMZ 891 also continued its winning streak last July in Mega Manila by topping all FM radio stations with a 18% audience share, higher by 11 points. IBC-13 registered a net income of P1.30 billion for the full year 2011 in privatization said IBC Board of Directors, while news media reported that ABS-CBN net income plummeted to P2.4 billion and GMA Network net income plummeted to P1.72 billion in the same period. When San Miguel Corporation and PLDT setsights on RPN-9 and IBC-13, including San Miguel Corp. and Philippine Long Distance Telephone Co. (PLDT) along with two foreign investors. Kantar Media, a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 100 countries, has 30 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, PTV-4, IBC-13, Sky Cable, Cignal Digital TV, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, Brand Ideas, IBC-13, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. IBC-13 shifted to Kantar Media/'TNS' after filing a case vs. AGB Nielsen Media Research for failing to comply with its request to investigate alleged cheating and data tampering in TV ratings. The case is still pending in court contrary to claims by GMA and ABS-CBN, which is not a party to the case, that it has been resolved. 'Table 1. Total Day National TV Viewership in August 2012 by Househlds' 'Table 3. National Primetime TV Viewership in August 2012 by Households' 'Table 4. Total Luzon Primetime TV Viewership in August 2012 by Households' 'Table 5. Total Visayas Primetime TV Viewership in August 2012 by Households' 'Table 6. Total Mindanao Primetime TV Viewership in August 2012 by Households'